recuerdos
by mitzuko
Summary: kurapika despierta acompañado..... una historia muy linda!.. Yaoi.......


holas!  
  
este es mi primer fic.. ojala que les guste!  
  
dejen reviews!!!!!!  
  
atentamente   
  
mitzuko  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era una bella mañana de otoño, habia un bello sol resplandeciente.  
  
una silueta masculina despertaba en una habitacion, era un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados que con el brillo del sol se veia mucho mas apuesto, sus ojos, azules y profundos, pero esos ojos son muy distintos a los del resto de las personas. En momentos de furia y dolor se volvian rojos como la sangre.  
  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!, que bella mañana- decia mientras bostezaba   
  
se resfrego los ojos y miro a su alrededor.....  
  
sorprendido miro a su lado ............  
  
habia otra persona, un hombre, él lo conocia, era aquel chico moreno con esperanzas de ser un doctor, ese mismo chico que lo habia acompañado a tanto viajes......... aquel chico era Leorio.  
  
mas sorprendido ahun, leorio estaba desnudo y él tambien...........  
  
¿que habia pasado la noche anterior? se preguntaba el chico de cabello dorado.  
  
los recuerdos de aquella noche eran confusos, pero hizo el intento y comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos a su mente mas nitidamente.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Leorio y Kurapika estaban sentados en una mesa en un bar con una botella de vino recordando viejos momentos.  
  
-bueno y haz vuelto a ver a gon o a killua????- pregunto leorio  
  
-bueno la ultima vez que los vi fue cuando estabamos en isla ballena, luego de eso les perdi la pista a esos dos. como van tus estudios de medico????  
  
- bien, supongo, de todas formas estoy en vacaciones y tengo un mes mas para estar con mi mejor amigo!- dijo muy alegremente mientras tomaba un poco mas de vino.  
  
al oir el corazon del otro joven se agito.  
  
** que te pasa kurapika, no pierdas la razon, manten la compostura** luego de pensar en su actidud kurapika le pidio al cantinero que les trajiera otra botella de vino, ya que la otra ya se habia acabado ( vaya que wuenos pa tomar)  
  
la converzacion siguio asi hasta ya muy tarde.  
  
- bueno yo creo que ya me voy al hotel, vienes?- dijo kurapika con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas  
  
- si, claro- respondio el otro chico, algo pasado de tragos.  
  
ya en el hotel caminaron hasta sus habitaciones .  
  
- buenas noches amigo- dijo mientras buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos-hey! kurapika! sabes creo que perdi mis llaves y el encargado no esta en la recepcion, puedo dormir en tu habitacion?-  
  
kurapika al oir eso se sonrojo mas y timidamente dijo- bueno pero solo hay una cama...-  
  
leorio con tono burlon dijo- si es grande, podemos compartir!!!, no espero dormir en el suelo!  
  
kurapika sin saber que pensar abrio la puerta y ambos entraron, leorio rapidamente se saco los zapatos y su chaqueta, desanudo su corbata y se fue directamente a la cama. kurapika por su lado, mas calmado fue al baño a meditar.  
  
**kurapika no veas cosas donde no hay, él solo te ve como un amigo, trata de disimular, él NO debe percatarse de lo que sientes**se dijo asi mismo.  
  
ya mas tranquilo salio del baño y se quito la capa y la dejo perfectamente doblada arriba de una mesa, luego se quito los zapatos y finalmente con mucho cuidado se quito sus aros y los puso en una cajita. miro a la cama y vio a esa persona que habia amado secretamente por tanto tiempo y ademas estaba tan cerca y solo para él, luego kurapika se quito la camisa, la cual dejaba su esbelto torso desnudo. (ohh si!!! que bello)  
  
leorio lo miro ya sin sus lentes de otra manera.  
  
**nunca me habia percatado de lo bello que es, sera posible que.....**  
  
kurapika estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre, se acosto lentamente, pero leorio no dejaba de mirarlo.   
  
kurapika sin mirarlo a la cara le dijo- que tanto me miras???-  
  
leorio sin pensar en lo que decia respondio  
  
- lo hermoso que eres-  
  
- que?- dijo asombrado el chico rubio.  
  
-disculpa, eso fue un eee... error, no fue mi intencion molestarte-dijo ya mas incomodo.  
  
kurapika con una sonrisa acerco su rostro al de leorio  
  
- te arrepientes de lo dijiste?-dijo el rubio con una voz mas suave  
  
-no, no es eso....-comento el moreno  
  
-entonces??, que es??-  
  
-nada, creo que estas viendo cosas donde no hay-  
  
kurapika le susurro al oido:  
  
-estas seguro?- con una voz muy sensual  
  
-kurapika que te pasa?? estas extraño-  
  
-no cambies el tema, yo se que es lo que quieres-  
  
y le dio una mirada que decia que era lo que pensaba   
  
**te amo**   
  
leorio no sabia que hacer, realmente no entendia lo que le pasaba, su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido y sus manos transpiraban mucho mas que de costumbre.  
  
kurapika lo tomo de los hombros   
  
-vamos dime que te pasa, que sientes???-  
  
leorio titubeo y se quedo mudo  
  
en cambio kurapika estaba decidido, era el momento  
  
- yo se que es lo que quieres!-  
  
-que??_ pregunto su amigo algo incredulo ante semejante situacion.  
  
- a....-dudo en responder pero luego se decidio- tu me quieres a mi!- y lo miro fijamente a los ojos  
  
leorio quedo mudo ante la respuesta de su amigo, no era lo que esperaba, claro que al decir esto su mente se nublo, no penso mas y simplemente lo beso, como nunca habia besado a nadie, de una forma dulce y tierna la cual kurapika no dudo en responder, kurapika nunca espero esa reaccion de leorio pero eso lo hizo sentirse mas atraido a él . luego estos besos comenzaron a convertirse en caricias. el joven rubio se sintio afortunado por tener ese privilegio, lentamente comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de leorio, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. (mmmmmmm.........)  
  
kurapika muy lentamente comenzo a besar el torso desnudo de leorio, este por su lado solo se concentraba en el cuello de quien hace poco minutos era "solo" su amigo . luego kurapika comenzo a desabrochar el pantalon de su amigo con una sensualidad inimaginable ( bueno yo si me la imagino.......... mmm q riko) cosa que no creia ser capaz, leorio vio que kurapika se tornaba algo nervioso, tomo su cara y lo puso frente a la de él y dijo  
  
- te sientes bien?, estas seguro que quieres hacerlo????-  
  
kurapika se sonrojo- si, solo que es mi primera vez y ....-  
  
-que? respondio su amante-  
  
- no se si pueda darte lo que deseas-  
  
leorio lo miro con una tierna sonrisa   
  
- porfavor, no seas tonto, soy feliz de que confies en mi y de que quieras hacer esto conmigo, tranquilo........ relajate y dejate llevar yo hare el resto, solo disfrutalo!-  
  
prosiguio muy sensualmente, sus manos eran tan habiles, siempre estaban donde kurapika las nesesitaba, ambos estaban tan exitados con tan fuerte union, pero leorio tenia miedo de hacerle daño al virginal cuerpo de su amigo....  
  
el cuerpo de kurapika temblaba, estaba muy asustado, leorio se percato de esto y comenzo a acariciarlo dulce y tiernamente, miro a su "amigo", este se veia mas tranquilo y confiado.  
  
leorio comenzo muy suavemente mientras su amante lo besaba en el cuello enmedio de unos lebes gemidos, leorio se dio cuenta que kurapika sentia algo de dolor y comenzo a hacerlo mas suave, cosa que comenzo a disfrutar mas.  
  
cuando vio que kurapika enpezaba a disfrutarlo tanto como él, esto se torno en algo mas pasional, pero sin perder la dulzura.   
  
kurapika cada vez lo deseaba mas y no queria dejarlo todo esto era mejor que sus sueños nunca imagino que leorio llegara a ser tan buen amante, se notaba que él era un experto.  
  
leorio simplemente seguia en su acto mientras kurapika le daba de esos besos en que las lenguas juegan y se siente el calor de ambos. esto siguio asi por casi toda la noche. finalmente estaban muy cansados y kurapika musito: nunca pense que te diria esto pero te amo- leorio sonrio dulcemente y respondio- yo tambien te amo- se besaron ahora mas tranquilos y con la certesa de que su amor era correspondido.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
kurapika despues de recordar esto se sorprendio.... no podia creerlo habra sido el efecto del alcohol o realmente leorio lo amaba??...   
  
la cabeza le dolia ( obio po el medio achazo, con todo lo que tomaron este par*o*), se levanto y fue a tomar una ducha.  
  
no podia creer que habia perdido su virginidad con la persona que antes amaba en secreto, pero debia admitir que se sentia feliz ya que todo habia sido mejor de lo que esperaba ( y vaya si que le gusto el cuento) escucho unos ruidos **debe ser leorio, y si viene para aca? que dire? no puedo mirarlo a la cara.... y si niega todo? que fue por culpa de alcohol y ...???'**  
  
todas sus dudas se diciparon cuando leorio entro al baño con algo en la cara que parecia ser una sonrisa...  
  
-hola!- se acerco a la ducha y beso a kurapika corta y tiernamente.   
  
-hola, como estas??- dijo algo dudoso el decendiente de la tribu kuruta.  
  
-feliz, descanzado y enamorado y tu??_ decia mientras se lavaba la cara.  
  
-creo que puedo decir lo mismo, recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche???_ dijo mas dudoso que lo de costumbre  
  
-ayyy!! mi cabeza creo que se me va a partir!!!!!.......... ahh?........-  
  
hubo un silencio bastante incomodo.  
  
- oye kurapika, crees que algo tan hermoso y apacionante se me podria olvidar????, oye tenia un par de copitas de mas pero no estaba hebrio!- dijo en un tono burlon.   
  
abrio la cortina de la ducha y miro a kurapika con esas mirada que parecen ser simplemente pasion acumulada en los ojos, luego kurapika lo miro con cara de "¿¿¿¿que te pasa, por que me miras asi??  
  
leorio sonrio insinuando algo, algo que ambos deseaban.  
  
0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0  
  
creo que termine, bueno este es mi primer fic, ademas de ser mi primer yaoi, bueno este es un fin terminal pero si alguien quiere que continue yo feliz lo continuare ^_^!!!  
  
bueno pronto veran mas fics mios, pk mitsuko tiene muxos fics para uds.( preparence para la invacion mitsuko,............ bueno no tanto ) n_nU 


End file.
